Giving in to New Feelings
by W3r3gam3r
Summary: King thinks Bailey is very pretty, but doesn't want a relationship with a dog. Will he give in, or will he just deny his feelings forever. Rated M for KingxBailey scenes.
1. Arguing With Myself

A/N: Hi. This is my first fan fiction of anything. This story is about King and his feelings for Bailey. It takes place between the last three comic strips of A Respite in the Country. WARNING: contains KingxBailey scenes. Enjoy!

P.S. All rights to Housepets! and its characters are to Rick Griffin. This is just what I think happened in between some of his comic strips.

Chapter 1: Arguing With Myself

_"Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about that…beautiful…husky, Bailey? Why can't I stop thinking about her sweet…sky blue eyes and her…perfect coa… STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"_

King was having another argument with himself. Ever since he met Bailey, he's been going head-over-heels for her. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he had been a human not too long ago and wasn't about to mate with a dog.

_"Okay, look, if I just go speak to her about it, maybe she'll understand. Oh, who am I kidding, "Hey, Bailey! I really like you, but I used to be human. So let's just be friends," like she'll buy that. How about I make it a question, a hypothetical question that doesn't just point the evidence at me. That might work, but maybe a little subtle. Something like " What if you had the choice to become human?" Yeah, that would work, but I need someone to test it on…I wonder where Fox is?"_


	2. I Have a Hypothetical

Chapter 2: "I Have a Hypothetical"

King looked for a few minutes until he spotted Fox down at the lake sitting on a log.

"Hey, Fox, I have a hypothetical." "Shoot." Fox said. "Let's say you had a choice to become human. Would you take it?" King asked. He was still worried Fox would ask him "Why?" but instead he said "Pff, no." King was surprised. "Why not? Humans are the ones in control, they get to make real choices, live how they like…" "Not really. My dad works 12 hour shifts and I get to do pretty much whatever I like." "But that's your privilege, isn't it? I mean, not all dogs have owners as good as yours."

"But this isn't **about **other dogs, this is about me. I mean, I know there's a lot of animals out there that suffer and all, and I try to help where I can. So if they wanted to become human, that's their choice, but it's not mine." "I see." King said, thinking about what Fox had just said to him.

Fox seemed to really love being who he was. Even if he was ever tempted with the offer, he wasn't about to accept it. _"Hmm, I wonder what other things I can get off my chest without saying it's really my problem?"_ So, King asked Fox another hypothetical, this time a little less subtle. "Let's say a malevolent entity's plan hinges on your remaining as a dog…" "Aaaaaaand you lost me." Fox said, walking away from the odd King. _"That went better than I had expected, but I wish he could have at least tried to answer the question. Anyway, now that that's done, I should probably go see Bailey. I bet she's back at the house."_


	3. Asking Without Telling

Chapter 3: Asking Without Telling

King went back to the house, hoping she was there. Night had started to fall in the countryside. He went to ask her mom where she was. "I still don't know why pets call their owners Mom and Dad. It doesn't really make any sense."  
He found her in the kitchen preparing tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner. "Umm, where's Bailey?" "She's upstairs taking a shower. She's probably done by now. Why?" "No reason!" King said, almost a little too fast. "Fox…just…wanted to check on her…because…he hadn't seen her in a few hours." "Okay."_ "That was close. I'm glad I can still think like a human even though I'm a dog."_  
He went upstairs and, sure enough, heard someone in the bathroom turning off a faucet. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "Yep, that's Bailey." "It's King." "Oh, come in." "Hmm, I guess there isn't a sense of nakedness in pets." He walked in to the smell of dog shampoo, wet dog, and Bailey.  
He couldn't help but go back to that argument he had earlier in his head. "Fine, I'll ask, but let's just use another hypothetical. Maybe she won't notice."  
"Hey, Bailey, I have a hypothetical." "Question? Go ahead." King was about to ask her a question that wouldn't point it at him and her, but his mind had other thoughts and he asked, "How would you approach someone who would make your life the happiest of any dog on the planet?"_ "Did I just say that?! Oh great, King, you practically told her you love her and her…sweet…light blue eyes and her…curved hi…STOP THINKING!"_  
It had been silent for about a minute. Then, Bailey grabbed King's arm and said, "Let's snuggle." "BE GENTLE!" was all King could say through his shocked state of mind.

A/N I don't know exactly where King had found Bailey, but because she had something that looked like a towel in her hands, I just guessed and said he found her in the bathroom.


	4. First Time

Chapter 4: First Time

Bailey dragged King to her room. King was still thinking to himself, _"Please just let this be a really sick dream. I don't really want my virginity to be taken by a dog!"_  
Yep, King was a virgin. As a human, whenever he had asked a girl out, they would either smack him, tell him they had other plans, or give him the wrong phone number. He had almost gotten lucky once, but she died a week later after she had shot herself. Talk about not wanted. But as a dog, he got someone on his first try, Bailey. Although he had accidentally asked her out, he had still done it. And now, he was regretting ever asking her.  
They had finally reached Bailey's room. She let go of King and locked the door behind her. King, trying to believe this was a dream, stood there waiting to wake up. "Well?" Bailey asked, holding out her hand to lead him to the bed. _"If this is a dream, it certainly is a very realistic one."_ King thought. He took her hand and followed her. Bailey went to the bed and laid down. "Are you coming?" "Umm… " _"Come on, this is your chance to get out of it. Being a virgin is usually a turn off for most people. Why not dogs?"_ "I…umm…I'm a virgin." "And? So am I. If you don't know what to do, then I could show you." _"Damn it, it didn't work. Please be a dream!"_  
He walked over to the bed, unsure of what he was doing. "If you're worried about getting me pregnant, don't worry, my last heat was three months ago." That made King a little better that he wasn't about to make their relationship known, but he was still uneasy.  
He was still just standing at the side of Bailey's bed when she suddenly picked him up, put him on top of her, and kissed him. He was very surprised by this and kept refusing to enjoy it. But the harder he fought his feelings, the harder it was to fight them. He eventually calmed down enough to enjoy the kiss with Bailey and what was supposed to be a brief smooch turned into a passionate fight in their mouths.  
It felt like hours had passed in the five minutes they had kissed. And when they broke the kiss, only a strand of saliva was left connecting them. Bailey started to study his figure. His wonderful head with his cute blue eyes and pointy ears. His heaving chest and cute, flat stomach. All the way down to what this had been leading up to. "Wow, for someone your size, you sure are big." She was looking straight at his throbbing member which looked to be eight inches with a nice three inch base. King blushed at her comment, but before he could respond, he was cut off with another kiss, this time a little less forceful. "It's okay, I know how to take care of it." And in a blur, she had flipped them around with King now on the bottom. She took another look at his surprising member and said, "Now just relax. This will feel a little new but very great."  
King didn't know what was going on until he felt Bailey squeeze it in her hand, causing him to yelp from the sudden pleasure. She started to jerk him off, making him feel less and less worried about being with a dog. _"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."_  
Bailey suddenly stopped masturbating him. He was about to ask why when she put her muzzle over his penis and started to suck hard. This was a thousand times more incredible than her hands. "OH MY DOG!" he screamed into the pillow he was laying on. Even though he was being buried in immense pleasure, he still knew he had to be quiet because of the other people in the house, especially since it was Thanksgiving and the house was jam-packed with relatives from Bailey's family. After a short while, Bailey had stopped. This time, King asked, "Why…why'd you stop?" He said, out of breath from the excitement. "Because I want to enjoy it, too." Bailey said. And in a blur, King was back on top. "Just push it in, but do it slowly." Bailey instructed. King still was feeling uneasy, but he said to himself, _"I've gone this far, why not go all the way. It's not like it can get worse."_  
So, with this thought in his mind, he slid into Bailey. Halfway, she clenched his fur and whimpered. "Are you okay?" King asked, worried he was hurting Bailey. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bailey said, with a hint of pain in her voice. King had his doubts that she really was okay, but he continued to slide into her anyway. As soon as he slid in down to the bulge at base of his member, he pulled out and they both felt an immense amount of pleasure. He started out slow, but soon, King started to go faster and Bailey was getting pounded into her pillow by King's thrusts. They were oblivious to the world around them. All that mattered was them at that moment. All you could hear was heavy panting and the occasional groans of pleasure.  
It felt like hours before they felt their climax coming. "Umm…Bailey I think I'm going to…" "Keep going." "But…" "Like I said, you won't get me pregnant." And with that, King pushed in his entire member, passed the bulge at the base, into Bailey. This caused Bailey to have her orgasm first, spraying juices all over King's dogwood and clenching it tight in her vaginal walls. This made King go over the edge and pump a ton of white liquid into Bailey. When they were done, they just laid there, tied together, basking in their glow. They didn't move, too exhausted by what had happened. After a while, when they had calmed down enough to speak, King asked, "Would you…be my…girlfriend?" "…Yes." they said in between breaths. And then, they fell asleep.


	5. Another Round

Chapter 5: Another Round

King was the first to wake. He immediately remembered what had happened the other day and found himself still on top of Bailey. "I don't care anymore that I was once human. I'm a dog now and I'm in love with another dog. That's not sick, it's natural."  
As soon as he started to move, Bailey woke up. "Hello, Mr. First Time. Did you enjoy me?" "Yah, and did you enjoy me?" "Yes, but now I'm hungry for more." And with that, Bailey flipped them over again, making a sleepy yet turned on King on the bottom for a second time.  
This time, Bailey went straight to work and immediately positioned herself on King and started to slowly move her hips. Because of their experience the other night, she got used to the feeling quicker and sped up a lot earlier.  
It wasn't long before gasps and heavy breathing filled the room again. This time, King was the one who was getting pushed into the pillow due to Bailey on top of him. But instead of just the thrusting, Bailey started to kiss him while also giving his member the attention it needs. This made the already immense pleasure even better with the kissing. Their tongues kept fighting to be on top while the two had sex at the same time. King was holding on to Bailey for dear life while Bailey was going to town on him. They didn't break their kiss for any reason other than to breathe.  
Like before, it had felt like hours before they reached their climax, but this time, King didn't have any second thoughts. "Oh…Bailey…I…I lo…OOOOHHHH!" King couldn't say anymore for Bailey had smashed her hips down onto his member sending him over the edge. Bailey started to shiver as she felt her orgasm coming, again spraying juices all over Kings throbbing member and squeezing it between her vaginal walls. This made King cum heavily inside her and, once again, become tied with the beautiful husky. "What did you…want to say?" asked Bailey through her heavy panting. "I…I love you." answered King through his heavy panting. They, again, just lay there, waiting for themselves to become untied from one another, but this time, they stayed awake so they could hurry up and get downstairs for Thanksgiving.


	6. A Friend's Suspicions

Chapter 6: A Friend's Suspicions

After they had untied, they decided to wash up and get the scent of sex and the other person off of them. After they had taken a shower, King and Bailey were called down to the table for Thanksgiving. "What, you don't wait for dinner to come for Thanksgiving?" King asked Bailey. "No, we just usually gorge ourselves on freshly cooked meals throughout the day." "Well, we better get down there before people start wondering why I spent the night in your room." They both blushed at what King had said and started down the stairs toward the dining room.  
They went downstairs to find a table full of food, kids, and other pets. Fox was the first to talk to the two. "So where were you two last night, hmm?" Fox then got really close and whispered into both of their ears, "If it's what I think it is, then I presume you two love each other more than just friends now, huh? I can tell by the smell you two have on your collars that you both went for seconds, am I right?" Then he went back to talking normally, "Well, it's fine with me. Do y'all want some food to 'ahem' go with your dessert?"  
They were a little embarrassed about how rash Fox was being, but at least he would keep it a secret. The last thing they want is for people to know what they had just done twice for the first time. So they sat down with King in the middle, Fox on his right, and King's newfound love on his left.  
Someone had started to say Grace, "…For family, for old friends and new…" But King never heard another word for he had started to think to himself again. "In all honesty, I'm not sure if I want to be a dog forever, but I do know that I'm tired of not enjoying the life I currently have. However extremely weird that life might be, I'm determined to make the weirdest of it…erm, the most of it. Sorry, I was distracted." He was looking at Bailey whom had just winked at him. "She's so beautiful. If I am going to spend the rest of my life as a dog, I'm glad I'm going to spend it with her."  
Fox saw the two looking at each other and thought, "What a perfect couple. I wish I could find a girl like that."


End file.
